


意外怀孕怎么办 Dealing With the Unexpected

by 60yards



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60yards/pseuds/60yards
Summary: 授权翻译写给Svmadelyn的槲寄生挑战。被莱克斯卢瑟搞大肚子真是太棒了。





	意外怀孕怎么办 Dealing With the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dealing With the Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129448) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 

问题是，克拉克真的_**没想到**_会发生这种事。

“露易丝。闭嘴。”克拉克跪在马桶边，惊恐地盯着里面刚刚换过的水，思考着他的生活已经改变了多少。

“我只是说，路边摊卖的炸牡蛎——不是个好主意。”即使血液在耳朵里砰砰作响，他也能听到她嚼口香糖的声音。

生活，他若有所思地想。以前要好得多。在随时随地控制不了的呕吐之前。

“小镇男孩？”露易丝用指甲尖轻敲厕所隔间的门，克拉克想了一下，如果这时其他人进了男厕所，她会怎么做，这让他想起他最近不得不从下水道里救出的一个环卫工人，让他想起自己过人的嗅觉，以及他多么希望自己没有这种能力，这导致了——

“操。”还有昨天的早餐，他悲伤地想着，眼睛紧闭，胃袋体贴地紧缩着，仿佛在判断克拉克是否已经受了够多的苦。

“哇，”露易丝说，听上去震惊了。“所以你还有第二个胃是怎么的？我一直很好奇，你吃东西的方式——”

“哦上帝啊，闭嘴吧，”克拉克咬牙切齿地说，他恨她恨到想用皮包带子勒死她，这样她就会_**闭嘴**_了。恐惧开始盘绕在他的脑海，他无情地将其压抑住，因为说实话，他无法面对这一切。“我想我要死了。”

露易丝沉默了一会儿。“我还在你的遗嘱里吗？”

* * *

回到办公室后，露易丝小心翼翼地把他放在休息室里那张可怕的橙色沙发上，在他记忆中，没有一个人曾经坐过那张沙发。她抬起克拉克的脚放在扶手上，然后去拿水，而克拉克则捂着脸希望自己能死掉。

几秒钟后，露易丝坐在他旁边的椅子上，在他的眼睛上放了一块冷敷布。坐起来不是个好主意，不仅因为他的肚子会雀跃地翻江倒海，还因为露易丝会把手放在他的额头上，然后狠狠地把他按回原位。

“不是牡蛎，”她思索着。“没有发烧，没有发冷，没有起疹子，所以我们可以排除那些会导致恶心的最无聊的疾病了——你知道，如果你这么，嗯，脆弱的话。”他几乎能听到她的愉悦。“你会得性病吗？”

“不。”克拉克停顿了一下，回顾着他从数据库中记得的事情。嗯。“我不这么觉得。”

他试图坐起来，露易丝又把他按了下去，老实说，他真的不想坐起来。“嗯。食物，疾病，嘿，上次的英雄活动，也许是外星微生物？直接接触氪石粉尘？对家居清洁用品的突然过敏反应？怀孕？精神压力？_**情绪压力**？ _”

是啊，她太享受了这个了。克拉克尽量努力不对着毛巾呜咽。

“闭嘴，”他说，“我保证再也不偷你的甜甜圈了。”

“整整_**一盒** _，小镇男孩，”露易丝说，但她听起来有点心烦意乱，这不是个好兆头。“盒子里有两打。你知道，仔细想想，你最近吃得更多了。”

克拉克把她的手从抹布上推开，坐了起来，把抹布从眼睛上拿下来。“我的新陈代谢很快。”

“蜂鸟的新陈代谢也很快。你最近让蜂鸟都像得了厌食症。说真的，路边摊的炸牡蛎——”

克拉克躺下来，因为胃中一阵翻搅而气喘吁吁。他可能再也不会吃任何海鲜类食物了。“你在帮倒忙。”

露易丝发出一个介于虚张声势的叹息和咳嗽之间的声音，克拉克一边用氪星语数到一万，一边听着她打开窗户假装呼吸新鲜空气，实际在偷偷抽烟，尽管她最近一直在猛嚼尼古丁口香糖，就好像如果没有持续高强度活动，她的下颌肌肉会萎缩似的。克拉克把布盖在脸上，回想这几天，试图弄清楚他可能吃了什么——或者感染了什么，天哪，也许真的是外星微生物。莱克斯的上一个项目并不完全是那种放了明确警示标签，提醒含有可能杀死超人的微生物的项目，这些微生物可以在热寂下存活。也许——

“克拉克，”露易丝说，听起来像快因为冲动高潮了，“你给佩里写完那篇文章了吗？你已经写了两个星期了，所以你肯定从卢瑟那里得到了足够的信息来完成它。”

克拉克努力不让自己对着毛巾呻吟。“你好像在我说话的时候，根本就没听到我说了什么。

“其实更像是我不在乎。”即使透过布料，克拉克也能闻到烟味。他迷迷糊糊想着她把身子探出窗外多远，是否值得冒着呕吐的风险把她推出去。“怎么样？”

“我写完了，昨天交上去了。”他得感谢上帝赐予他这块布，因为如果她能看到他，她就不可能忽略他脸上的红晕。“让我安静地死去吧。”

“我送你回家吧。”窗户突然关上，克拉克想知道漂浮起来是会减轻还是加剧恶心感。露易丝无情地把布拿掉，克拉克盯着她，带着一种仇恨的眼神，那通常是对着杀人不眨眼的恶棍和非有机牛肉产品的眼神。“来吧，我会向佩里解释的。”

“我_**没事**_。”

“你真的不舒服（green）。”露易丝认真地歪着头盯着他。直视她有点让人头晕眼花。“那种不怎么吸引人的绿色。嗯。话说。你在那个实验室做卧底秘书的时候，是不是，你知道，溜进了卢瑟的‘杀掉超人’专用室。”

“没有，当然没有，我看起来有那么蠢吗？不要回答，不要！”

露易丝冷笑着伸出一只保养精致的手。随着一声叹息——因为说实话，他差一点点就宣布自己死了，在北极安详地死去——他握着她的手，抵抗住一阵眩晕，然后不出一秒钟他的胃又放弃了。他听到的最后一个声音就是露易丝宛如被勒死的抽气声，上帝保佑他，他刚刚吐在露易丝的Bruno Magli上。（译注：原文是Bruno Malis，但我只搜到了意大利奢侈品牌Bruno Magli）

他可能不想再醒来了。

几个小时后，露易丝拿着冰水、咸苏打饼干、温度计和一盒骆驼牌香烟，躺在床脚边，看着午后肥皂剧，克拉克希望她快点痛苦地死去。

“这不是在照顾我。”

露易丝用脚把饼干朝他那踢了踢，眼睛还黏在电视上。“你觉得杰森会记得他是谁吗?”她问道，克拉克张开嘴回答说不，不，他不会的，但这完全是个谎言。克拉克又拿了一块苏打饼干，看着杰森闷闷不乐地走过屏幕，不知道他是否在想着和妈妈的最后一个拥抱，奇怪的是，他觉得自己的眼睛开始刺痛。

他意识到，这不是正常的行为。克拉克慢慢地滚成侧身躺着，愁眉苦脸地咀嚼，但是当卡莉再次从Roselawn逃跑时，他能想到的只有杰森有多心碎，以及他和桑尼很久以前就应该搞清他们对彼此的感情了。

这相当令人不安。克拉克闷闷不乐地盯着另一块饼干，心不在焉地用手摸着自己的肚子，深信自己能感觉到皮肤下肌肉的扭曲，因为这些肌肉试图确保克拉克再也不会享受美食了。

综合医院播完之后，露易丝翻过身来，一只胳膊撑在床上，端详了他很久。她扬起眉毛，目光扫过他的身体，然后又回到他的脸上。“嗯。”

“什么？”露易丝手脚并用地爬上床，然后倒在饼干的另一边，床垫的移动让克拉克已经不高兴的胃感到一阵眩晕。“我在想，”她说，这话总是危险四伏，“超人不会生病。永远不会。除了因为氪星石。既然真的没有——你知道，正在腐烂的东西——”

克拉克捂住嘴使劲吞咽。

“——这肯定是因为什么生理上的原因。说真的，你在那个实验室有发现什么吗？”

克拉克把目光放回到枕头上。“我只是去那里摧毁它。我没有_**进去** _。我从来没感觉到任何氪石。”他会记得的。扭曲的恐惧感变得更加强烈，克拉克把一只手放在肚子上，想知道他还能不能感到更恶心，而不要把一个器官呕出来。

露易丝目不转睛地盯着他又吃了一块饼干，克拉克看到她眼中闪烁的东西就不寒而栗。

“我们订婚的时候，”她开始说，一个像那样开始的对话总会走向糟糕的结局。克拉克的经验之谈。”你告诉我——你知道的。外星人。你说你和我不能有孩子，因为我是人。”

上帝啊。

“你说的是生物因素。我以为你指的是——你知道——外星人的事情。”

“你为什么要在我可能要_ 死 _的时候说这些？”克拉克绝望地问道。

“但是吧，现在我们，你懂的，坐在这里看着你为桑尼和杰森流鼻涕——”

“我没有——！”

“我能_**听到**_，”露易丝无所畏惧地继续说。“再加上那可爱的绿色，头晕，恶心，还有你刚刚呈现出了一种奇怪的棕红色——我想你脸红了。克拉克。”她的深色眼睛突然睁大了。“哦上帝啊。你 _怀孕 _了！”

克拉克感受到了盐饼干的抗议，他知道在不久的将来，呆在厕所里的时间要多得多。

* * *

露易丝跪在马桶边，一只手放在他的脖子后面。有人可能会认为她是在安慰人。他们错了。

“哦天啊。我开玩笑的！我开玩笑的，现在你……天哪，克拉克，你_**被搞大肚子**_了？怎么做到的？谁干的？在哪？那个孩子从哪里来——”克拉克确信，从她的姿势来看，她现在正投机地盯着他的屁股。

“停下，”他对着马桶说，希望自己还能有精力离开。但是露易丝紧紧地抓着他，直到确信她的裙子不会再被波及，他的头才会离开马桶。“说真的。我会带你飞到这个星球上空，然后_**把你扔下去**_。”

“你告诉孩子爸爸了吗？”她说，好奇得发狂，她是个超级病态的人，他一直都知道，但这是她全新领域的怪癖。克拉克凝视着清澈的水，想知道到底能不能在马桶里淹死自己。“你在约会吗？”她停顿了一会儿，和他一样为这个想法感到不安。“你被下药了吗？”

“没有，”克拉克说，虽然他想说是的，是的，他是，中了古怪性感的毒。“现在请安静。”

最后，她让他放松下来，怀疑地看着他是否有任何疾病的迹象，然后把他放倒在地，宽宏大量地提供了膝枕，用手把他固定住。从技术上讲，他应该能够很容易地摆脱她的掌握。奇怪的是，这不是他现在能做到的事情。他抬头盯着天花板，瞥见一头深褐色的秀发和一双明亮而好奇的眼睛。“这不是以后文章的素材。”

“遗憾的是，不，除非我决定转职去《询问报》，”她说，好像她正在考虑这件事似的。“坦白吧。意识到同性性行为_ 会 _导致意外怀孕，谁会很快受到精神创伤呢？”克拉克闭上眼睛，屏蔽掉她的喜悦。“你多久没做过了？”令他惊恐的是，她的手突然放在他的肚子上，克拉克真的认为他可能会哭。

“两个星期，”他说，因为想弄明白这一点并不难。

“两个星期——等等。等一下。是你在实验室_**调查**_的那些人中的一个？”

“天哪，我要吐了，”克拉克说，但是他的胃第一次平静下来，没有任何突然叛变的迹象。愚蠢的胃，克拉克痛苦地想。愚蠢的_**荷尔蒙**_。

露易丝问对了，虽然，克拉克可以看到她在脑内人名册里翻个底朝天，试图从中找出那位不幸的父亲，他太了解她了。她会发现的，然后她会_**杀了**_他，他希望当她做完的时候他在北极，哦，天哪，_**又开始**_犯恶心了。

克拉克斜靠在马桶上，听着她列出来的名字，喃喃否认着一些人的名字，思索着另一些，然后停顿了一下，沉思了更长时间，心里充满了恐惧。

“克拉克，”她慢慢地说。“你说你不能和人类繁殖？”

克拉克进一步靠在瓷制马桶上，强烈地痛恨自己揭露真相的时刻。他的沉默似乎已经足够回答了，露易丝很安静，但这种安静让他想爬进马桶里再也不出来。

然而，当露易丝再说话时，却相当平静。

“你知道，”她说，手像铁砧一样沉重地落在他的脖子后面，他知道她接下来就再也不会这么冷静了，“这就解释了很多关于Smallville的事情。”

* * *

克拉克被教育得_**很好**_。为你的约会对象开门，永远说请和谢谢，永远不要撒谎、欺骗、偷窃或贬低有机产品。善待孩子和老人（如果他们不是你的克星），并且总是，总是吃完盘子里的食物。

如果你让一个女孩怀孕了，你就娶她。如果你怀孕了，嗯——你就告诉孩子爸。

露易丝跟着他进入LexCorp总部，目不转睛地盯着他的后脑勺。“我愿意嫁给你，”她最后说，听起来很绝望。克拉克会很感动的，如果她没有抛弃过他还说宁愿和他农场里的牛睡在一起，附带一大串诅咒，再额外加上扔在他头上的一枚订婚戒指的话。“你可以做全职爸爸。我的薪水很高。”

“露易丝，”他悄声威胁她，接待员好奇地看了他们一眼。“嗨。我叫克拉克肯特。我要见莱克斯卢瑟？”

女人盯着他那惊恐的样子宛如他要朝她吐口水然后拍照似的。她的手慢慢向电话伸过去，露易丝在他身后喃喃自语，拿出了她的手机，可能是为了让星球日报的律师准备保释听证会。克拉克向接待员微笑着，更靠近了一些。“我要见他，这很重要。告诉他六号实验室正在接受调查。”

她停顿了一下，然后拿起电话。他用余光盯着她，注意到露易丝正焦躁不安地啃着拇指指甲，看上去很痛苦，就好像她可能会闯进需要通行证的电梯，跺着脚向莱克斯大喊大叫，因为莱克斯抛弃了他，让他怀孕了之类的。这绝对是她会做的事。

这种事即使是想象也让他感到头晕恶心。克拉克错过了接待员的部分谈话，但她在挂电话后不情不愿地在桌子上滑给他们两张通行证。

“卢瑟先生会见你的，”她说，好像不敢相信自己竟然说了这话。老实说，克拉克还以为他得从监狱里逃出来飞向莱克斯的窗户，最后大喊着给予他双重打击——看吧，我怀孕了，哦，还有我是超人。

露易丝闷闷不乐地跟着他进了电梯，紧握着手机，好像握着一根救生索。“我可以做另一个家长，”她真挚地说。“我喜欢婴儿。”她停顿了一下。“我是说，我见过婴儿，从来没有产生过杀人倾向。克拉克。你要告诉他——这件事。”

“考虑到‘这件事’是唯一能让这一切可信的‘事’吗？是的，是的，我会的。”

看着数字攀升，克拉克克服了一阵不合时宜的恶心，尽管这次主要是出于完全的恐惧。就是没有什么好的方法解决。

莱克斯的办公室有一英里长的昂贵地毯，克拉克走到她的花岗岩办公桌前的整个过程中都能感觉到Charity的目光，她的办公桌里藏着几把高性能步枪和不少刀具。露易丝像胶水一样粘在他身边，就好像如果Charity稍有不善的话，她会立刻跳到他俩之间一样。

“卢瑟先生现在可以见你了，”Charity 说，声音像碎玻璃一样，她大力按下蜂鸣器，克拉克用力吞咽，甚至都没有试着微笑，因为真的，这有什么意义呢？当他们走向门口，露易丝的手放在了他的外套后面，他不知道这对她来说是不是和他一样像是上刑场。

光滑的桃花心木门轻易地被推开，但是克拉克的手因为汗水而滑溜溜的，当他们进去的时候差点摔倒，是的，这正是他需要开始这次见面的方式。

莱克斯靠在桌子边，像往常一样春风得意地笑着，两腿交叉，脚踝交叠。露易丝关门的声音把整栋楼都震得一抖，或者至少动摇了莱克斯的自鸣得意，但话又说回来，没有什么能做到这一点，即使是露易丝，这位能轻而易举地吓坏参议员和小孩子的女人。

“克拉克，”莱克斯温和地说，就像克拉克正光着身子被绑在铺满巧克力糖浆的床上。或者那只是克拉克幻想中的生活。“我能为你做什么？”

克拉克轻轻把露易丝紧握到关节泛白的手从他的外套上移开，缓缓向前迈了一步。

“好吧。”克拉克清了清嗓子，感到恶心和尴尬，以及课外特别节目（译注：After School Special，是一档美国广播公司在1972年播出的电视节目，内容是针对学生会遇到的社交相关的争议性问题）一直警告他会发生的所有事情，但还不止这些。“我有事要告诉你。”

莱克斯等待着，双臂交叉在胸前，无聊透顶。“克拉克，我不会再做第二次了，”他说，带着如此令人作呕的轻蔑，以至于瞬间克拉克的愧疚感就少了很多，因为他只需要两秒钟就可以呕吐在价值150亿美元的羊毛地毯上，上面还有纯铂金装饰还是什么的。

深吸一口气，克拉克让自己漂浮在空中，只是为了好玩，还有享受莱克斯下巴掉下来的那一刻。“首先，我是超人。你知道这个秘密，为你自己欢呼吧。”

克拉克可以感觉到他的胃放弃了，而且没有办法阻止他落下来一下子跪在地毯上，是的，好吧，在他让莱克斯露出_**那种表情**_之后呕吐是完全值得的。

“还有，”他沙哑地说，而露易丝用她的眼睛向莱克斯投掷死亡，在他周围踱步。“我怀孕了。”

* * *

克拉克坐在莱克斯价值数万亿美元的皮沙发上，脸上蒙着一块柔软的棉布，莱克斯和露易丝隔着房间彼此大喊大叫，还互相扔白兰地酒杯和钢笔来发泄情绪。

奇怪的是，克拉克心满意足地一边啜饮着一杯依云矿泉水，一边啃着露易丝放在钱包里的紧急盐饼干，生活真是瞬息万变。前一天，你还是个正常人，假装没有和你的头号敌人发生性关系，接下来，你的头号敌人被迫给你水，还得换掉他的地毯，还光着脚，因为在过去的四十八小时里，克拉克学会了如何瞄准。

“我没有利用他的天真！”莱克斯喊道，另一只白兰地酒杯悲惨地撞在远处的墙上粉身碎骨。克拉克转过头，看到露易丝从蹲姿站起来，紧紧抓着一只鞋，好像要用它把莱克斯打死似的。

“他没有_**怀孕**_吗？他怎么会知道你有超级精子？你_**毁了他的生活**_，”露易丝挥舞着鞋子吼道。“他现在要怎么办，啊？你毁掉他的时候想过这个吗？想过吗？_**想过吗 **_？”

莱克斯气急败坏地回骂，再过一分半钟他们就会有人去拿房间里藏着的枪了。克拉克坐了起来，让毛巾从脸上掉下来。“嘿。”

莱克斯的眼神闪烁了一下，然后，把露易丝忘在脑后，他穿过房间，推开露易丝，一只手放在克拉克的头上，强迫他躺下。“躺着，”他看着很担心地命令道。“还觉得不舒服吗？你还需要什么吗？”

“比如_**更多邪恶的精子**_？”露易丝挖苦地说。“克拉克，好了。我送你回家睡觉吧。你不能再变得更瘦了——”

“更瘦？”莱克斯说，听起来非常震惊。“他没吃东西吗？”

露易丝嗤之以鼻，但是当克拉克试图坐起来的时候，她用手把他推倒。“乖乖_**躺好**_，小镇男孩。听着，‘不管谁的人生被毁我就是要传播我的基因’先生，你——”

“我的_**孩子**_，”莱克斯威胁道。“听着，你——”

“是啊，就好像他需要什么的时候你就在他身边一样，你_**以为**_谁会在凌晨三点给他买冰淇淋，确保他吃维生素，_**给婴儿拍嗝**_？你就会让别人帮你做——”

“无论他需要什么，我都会在他身边，”莱克斯回击，然后转向克拉克，蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，充满着令人毛骨悚然的担心。“你。需要的。任何东西。明白了吗？我会给你找个医生——”

“哦，你其中一个_**疯狂科学家**_？可能就是那个给他下药让他和你上床的人——”

“耶稣啊，再说最后一次，他没有_**被下药**_——”

“——揭露他的身份，让他被_**私刑处罚**_，或者，或者变成_**实验室的小白鼠**_——”

“下次你再开口我就杀了你，我向上帝发誓。”

“嘿，”克拉克说，心里被露易丝回以微笑的方式吓了一跳，他只是不认为谋杀是解决问题的答案。两双愤怒的眼睛都转向他，瞬间软化成令人惊悚的担忧，他开始紧张了。“我很好。几个星期后，恶心的感觉就会消失了——”

“几周？”露易丝惊恐地说，莱克斯一脸震惊地看着他。“不行。你_**今晚**_跟我回家。我们会想办法让你平静下来的。”

“他不会跟你回家，”莱克斯坚定地说。“他要来顶层公寓住了。”

“你_**疯了**_吗？他不可能搬进你们的总部，天知道你们在那里密谋什么——他和_**我**_在一起更安全。我会在那儿看着他——”

“嘿，”克拉克说，但这一次，他们忽略了他。

“他可以和我一起得到最好的医疗护理，”莱克斯尖锐地说。“根据定义，这是高危怀孕，他应该受到严密的监控——”

“在你的实验室里？”

“够了。我现在就要杀了你。”

克拉克惊慌失措地坐了起来，然而两只手把他推回到皮沙发里，棉布盖在他的脸上。

“哦_**拜托**_，你会让克拉克难过的，会伤到孩子的，你这个白痴。这就是我所说的。负责_**个屁**_哦。”

有那么一会儿，克拉克可能会享受一阵沉默，如果他没有想到若是他睁开眼睛，他们中的一个将会死去，而另一个在血泊中舞蹈的话。然而，一阵手机被拿出来的声音打断了他的思路，接着是莱克斯的声音。“我需要一队人去克拉克肯特的公寓，”莱克斯简短地说。“把所有东西都搬到顶层公寓。现在。”

“你在_**开玩笑**_吗？”露易丝尖叫起来，克拉克闭上眼睛放弃了。“你以为我会让他在被搞大肚子_**无依无靠**_的时候被困在你统治世界的计划里吗？”

上帝啊。克拉克紧闭双眼，全神贯注在肚子上。现在正是犯恶心的最佳时机。至少这样他们就会闭嘴了。“大家，”他更加坚定地说，完全没指望有人会听他说的话。

“你到底打算怎么办？”莱克斯嘲讽地问，哦，那太愚蠢了，愚蠢得难以置信。就好像他从不了解露易丝似的。

“我也要搬进来。”

克拉克轻轻地呻吟，想知道他现在是否有可能昏过去。

* * *

克拉克从未真正弄明白这是怎么发生的。前一分钟，他还坐在莱克斯办公室的沙发上，后一分钟，他就坐在了顶层公寓的沙发上，管家多丽丝哄着他喝鸡汤（“小可怜，”她抚摸着他的头发说，他现在真的爱上她了），露易丝对莱克斯的员工把她的衣服放在哪里大声地指手画脚，而莱克斯大喊着该把克拉克的衣服放在哪里。

这很奇怪，但是老实说，克拉克认为如果他们现在还没有互相残杀的话，在他呻吟着发号施令的时候，他们也不会这么做。何况多丽丝还在他们开始威胁彼此时就投去死亡瞪视。毕竟，没有人想惹恼为他们做饭的人，当多丽丝提到晚餐可能就是她喂给克拉克的肉汤时，他们都平静了很多。

他脑后和脚下垫着又大又软的枕头，还有无数个电视频道可以看。多丽丝给了他一些美味的茶，她发誓这些茶能让缓解孕吐。克拉克或许应该更多地思考一下，她是如何冷静地对待整个男性外星人怀孕的事件的，但讲真？她在喂他。他就是不在乎了。

“来，亲爱的，”她边说边把空杯子放在一边，给了他一些美味的饼干，这些饼干的甜度适中，又好吃又不至于甜到让他跑厕所。“你需要休息。就坐在这儿，我再给你倒点茶来？”

“好的，多丽丝，”克拉克眼睛睁得大大地说，多丽丝梳理着他的头发，站起身来，眯起眼睛看着莱克斯和露易丝，他们俩刚刚不知怎地都拿起小花瓶当武器，看起来就要开战了。他俩面带羞愧地把花瓶放在一边，回到小声愤愤地咒骂上，这如今是克拉克生活里的音乐。

在多丽丝给他盖上的毯子下，克拉克半闭着眼躺着，觉得这也许最终能解决问题。

* * *

事实证明，莱克斯有一个完美的医生。

“我想让你见见卡修斯，”莱克斯一边走进克拉克的卧室一边说。他目前正在观赏莱克斯的全套战士天使收藏，甚至有那些罕见到克拉克直接用手摸上去会让莱克斯呜咽的藏品。他身边的床上放着一盘汤和更多的饼干，三台不同的游戏机，全连接到莱克斯安装的全墙电视机上，之前克拉克指出了床和那个42英寸小电视之间的距离有多大。

基本上，除了犯恶心和怀着他死敌的孩子之外，克拉克的生活还不错。直到现在。

“嗨，”克拉克说，然后迅速掸掉他腿上的面包屑和战士天使43册。这一次，莱克斯面对他的收藏品被缓慢而有条不紊地玷污的景象，甚至都没泪眼婆娑，他指引卡修斯来到床边，意味深长地把头转向那个男人，卡修斯最终伸出手，克拉克警惕地握上去。

“很高兴见到你。”卡修斯仔细地观察他。“还有八个星期，”他神神秘秘地说。“但是我可以给他开点药。让预产期在圣诞节前后。”

莱克斯笑起来。“好极了。”

“我需要做一些检查，”卡修斯继续说道，他一边猜测地盯着克拉克的眼睛。“但是你很健康。”卡修斯松开手走了，一边嘴角翘起仿佛忍俊不禁。“很高兴见到你，肯特先生。”

“叫我克拉克，”克拉克迅速说道，隐约觉得有点奇怪。他低头看了看自己的手，又抬起头来，专注地看着卡修斯，就像他那么专注地看着自己一样。“你——通过触摸——”

“他是个变种人，”莱克斯说，好像特别显而易见，而克拉克觉得他没错。“从来没错过。健康？但他已经瘦了——”

“正常，”卡修斯安慰地说。“恶心感应该很快就会消失，到你进入怀孕中期的时候就会完全消失。只吃软性食物就好。我会在我的办公室安排一次检查——”

“在这，”莱克斯坚定地说。卡修斯皱起眉。

“但是——”

“我会把一间房间改造一下供你使用。几间。我希望你能陪伴他度过余下的怀孕时光，”这话让克拉克再次想起他和莱克斯在Smallville度过了那么久的时光，因为哇，听起来还不像真的那么怪异。当卡修斯张嘴想反对时，莱克斯说，“我会给你双倍报酬。如果发生了任何事，我要你——”

“在他身边，是的，我明白。”叹了口气，卡修斯抚摸着浓密的金发，看上去既疲惫又无奈。“好吧。我会让德克特接管我的实验。能给我几天时间准备吗？”

莱克斯看起来可能会反驳这一点，但卡修斯脸上的表情似乎表明，他不仅会跟他争论，而且还会争赢，所以莱克斯叹了口气松口，“好吧。两天。”

“你太客气了。”卡修斯向克拉克微微一笑。“就继续吃东西，再休息得多一些。一旦我们做了全面的身体检查，就会让你开始服用产前维生素，设计营养方案。”他慈爱地拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，离开了。莱克斯在他身后怒目而视，好像只要他想就可以强迫卡修斯做莱克斯想让他做的事。这种表情通常很管用，克拉克发现自己喜欢卡修斯，因为他完全无视了莱克斯。

莱克斯叹了口气走到门口，轻轻地关上门，然后回到床边坐下，盯着克拉克，好像他有X视线，要数清克拉克的每根肋骨，生怕有一根会消失一样。“你感觉怎么样？”

克拉克向托盘挥了挥手。“很好。”莱克斯点点头，蓝色的眼睛仍然盯着克拉克的脸，带着令人不安的关注。“我今天吃了很多，”他说，想知道莱克斯是不是真的在数他的骨头什么的。

“很好，”莱克斯说，然后瞥了一眼电视，里面正在播放关于毛泽东的特别节目。“嘿，我喜欢这个。”

“你可以和我一起看，”克拉克慷慨地说，因为今天早上克拉克闻到橙汁的味道就跑进厕所后，莱克斯禁止橙汁出现在家里。莱克斯惊讶地看了他一眼，但是爬上了床，小心翼翼地避免碰到克拉克，把脚靠在床头板上，伸手去拿克拉克的一块饼干。本着与孩子的父亲相处融洽的精神，克拉克甚至没有抱怨。

克拉克靠在枕头上看着电视，几分钟后，莱克斯开始用低沉的声音为这部纪录片做补充，告诉克拉克关于起义和文化大革命的事情，一边嘲笑这部电视剧的历史准确性，克拉克发现自己微笑着睡了过去。

* * *

也许最奇怪的是露易丝和卡修斯成为了最好的朋友。

他们拿着各种心理学期刊，讨论促进心态平和和稳定胃口的颜色，彼此交流关于莱克斯崛起掌权的笔记，莱克斯惊恐又无助地看着这两个他不能杀掉的人。他们也利用这个机会在顶层公寓的两层楼里闲逛，批评莱克斯的品味，高谈阔论莱克斯如何道德沦丧。

考虑到所有这些，这实在有趣极了，克拉克有时会漫步到厨房，发现他们俩正在和多丽丝闲聊，而莱克斯正假装他在做一些不光彩的事情，实际上却在玩蜘蛛纸牌，一边默默地恨着他们。

好的一面是，莱克斯花了很多时间在克拉克的套房里，而克拉克仍然躺在床上，得知莱克斯是足部按摩史上最好的按摩师。

“哦_**上帝**_，”他对着天花板说，莱克斯用有力的拇指和魔法在他的脚掌上按摩，使得露易丝指控莱克斯性骚扰，卡修斯说莱克斯不应该冒着让他流产的风险刺激克拉克。这可能是有史以来最美好的生活，还在变得越来越好，当克拉克打开探索频道的医学奇迹节目，看了许多关于怀孕的戏剧化场景时，莱克斯甚至没有抗议，尽管他会脸色大变，偶尔借口去趟洗手间。

大约在他怀孕的第十二周，当克拉克开始认为他可以不呕吐就起床的时候，妈妈出现了，克拉克知道，知道，那个通灵的妈妈雷达一定是疯了，因为她不仅知道他在哪里，_**只需那么一眼，她就知道他做了什么 **_。

（这并不奇怪，因为她知道他是什么时候失去童贞的。）

“克拉克，宝贝，”她一边说，一边恶狠狠地看了莱克斯一眼，然后轻轻地倒在他身边的床上，用手捧着他的脸。“哦我可怜的孩子。”

“我很好，妈妈，”克拉克认真地说，同时向莱克斯示意继续让人爽到飞起的足部按摩。

“我的孩子要生宝宝了，”她说，眼里盈满泪水，克拉克第一次注意到门边有一个袋子。房间外面，露易丝高兴地喊道，“我旁边的房间是空的！来，让我告诉你把这些东西放在哪里。”

莱克斯还没有重新开始脚底按摩，他的目光在玛莎和门之间徘徊，脸上的表情宛如他知道自己必须自杀才能摆脱这一切。“呃，肯特太太——”

“你，”她简短地说，眼睛眯起来，把目光转向他。“所以你搞大了我孩子的肚子，你认为你能_**阻止我见他**_——”

“上帝，不，”莱克斯飞快地说，克拉克踢了踢他的膝盖，直到足部按摩再次开始。天哪，好多了。“我正要说，欢迎。我家就是你家。（译注：Mi casa es su casa，西班牙语）”

妈妈一点也不觉得好笑。

露易丝和卡修斯终于走进来偷走了克拉克的饼干，而莱克斯固执地让克拉克的生活如此完美，简直无法用语言来描述。卡修斯意识到不能惹毛玛莎，所以对克拉克的健康状况进行了详细到可怕的描述。

“好吧，”玛莎轻快地说，给了卡修斯一个可以融化石头的微笑，“我很高兴你在这里确保我的孩子的安全。”她朝莱克斯的方向眨眼，好像在说莱克斯可能是一个比男性意外怀孕更大的危险。“带我去我的房间怎么样？”

“当然，”卡修斯殷勤地说，快速站起来，露易丝紧跟在他后面。当门关上时，克拉克看到莱克斯如释重负地叹了口气，克拉克笑了起来。

“嘿，”几秒钟后克拉克说，他眯着眼睛看着电视。“有一个关于冷战的特别节目。想看吗？”

莱克斯有一个克拉克很喜欢的习惯，那就是，走到克拉克的床头，当他以为克拉克睡着了的时候，轻抚克拉克的头发。这几乎和脚底按摩的感觉一样好。在假装打哈欠十分钟后，克拉克重新整理了他的枕头，假装睡了过去，五分钟后，莱克斯开始抚摸他。

说实话，克拉克完全可以习惯的。

* * *

第五个月左右，克拉克注意到了体重增加的第一个迹象，一个微小的肿块正慢慢地从他的肚子上凸出来，这让他在浴室里过呼吸了，莱克斯在门外试图劝他冷静下来。

奇怪的是，你能够习惯任何事情，甚至是怀孕，然而当你开始看到证据的时候会再次吓个半死。

“我不能这样走去公共场合！”克拉克在门外大喊大叫，也许他的声音传到了几公里远之外，但他现在根本不在乎。“我看起来像个怪物！”

“你看起来棒极了，就像往常一样，”莱克斯绝望地说。“我根本都没注意到。”

“这就表明了你有多关注！”克拉克说完立刻觉得自己越来越像一个十几岁的小女孩，但他没法想这么多了。他有一个肿块，有时他能感觉到它在动，哦上帝啊，他要生病了。

“克拉克，”莱克斯说，听起来很慌乱。“打开门。好不好。你看起来棒极了。”

“我还想去看电影呢，”克拉克说，尽管直到现在他还没有去，但是既然他不能在公共场合露面了，至少有五部电影是他以前不知道自己一直超想看的。关掉淋浴，克拉克抓起一条毛巾遮住他丑陋的部分，打开门。现在能来个足底按摩就好了。

随着门缓缓打开，他走过一个惊慌失措的莱克斯，莱克斯手里拿着一个回形针，仿佛拿着一个小而有效的炸弹，他拿起一条干净的拳击短裤，穿上然后倒在床上，自怜地盯着天花板。几秒钟后，莱克斯以一种正在非洲猎杀野生大象的谨慎，小心翼翼地走到床边。“克拉克？”

“我是个怪物，”克拉克悲伤地说，莱克斯在他旁边坐下，不由自主地用一只手轻抚他的头发。克拉克叹了口气，靠近它，闭上眼睛，专注于每一次缓慢的爱抚，感觉如此之好，以至于他感觉到恐惧已经消散了，主要是因为他_**再次**_昏昏欲睡，有时他的生活就是这样。

“你很漂亮，”莱克斯真诚地说，克拉克吸了吸鼻子，然后朝莱克斯抚摸在他的脸颊和脖子一侧的手那拱了拱。好东西。“明天晚上我们去看电影，好吗？”

“我不想让任何人看到我这个样子，”克拉克闷闷不乐地说，他往枕头里钻，莱克斯开始轻轻地在他的肩膀上按揉。天啊，好舒服。

“别担心，”莱克斯坚定地说。“我会处理好一切的。”

* * *

被莱克斯卢瑟搞大肚子真是太棒了。

“这太棒了，”克拉克在大都会大厦的中间座位上高兴地说，眼下那里除了那些负责播放电影的人和莱克斯的保安以外空无一人。莱克斯的保安都是些可怕的男人，穿着黑色外套，戴着小耳机，由梅西和霍普监督。莱科斯向他保证，这两个人都用平淡而死气沉沉的声音表达了他们做教父教母的愿望。

莱克斯哄着他下楼坐进豪华轿车，并保证多丽丝从顶层公寓拿走的所有糖都藏在那里供克拉克享用，在他意识到车在动之前，他已经吃了四分之三袋M&M巧克力豆。

现在回想起来，克拉克很高兴恶心的感觉已经过去了，因为如果莱克斯_**现在**_不把他带回家，他就不能实现他的威胁：吐在莱克斯的鞋子上。

他腿上放着一大桶——巨大、超大、美妙的一桶——爆米花，上面覆盖着新鲜的黄油、盐和塔巴斯科辣酱；一杯大可乐，自从卡修斯戒断他的咖啡因后，让他再次像以前一样被咖啡因滋润；还有一些精选的糖果，由一个安保人员拿着，离他只有几英尺远，克拉克需要巧克力或彩虹糖的时候可以随时取用。影片讲的是桑德拉布洛克被她年轻的情人伤透了心，克拉克用莱克斯的袖子擦干了泪水。

“我很高兴你玩得开心，”莱克斯边说边警惕地盯着自己的外套，然后伸手拿了一粒爆米花。“所以你想看《再爱我一次》？”

“这是个爱情故事，”当桑德拉的妈妈来到花园坐在她身边时，克拉克吞咽着说。喝着可乐，克拉克瞟了莱克斯一眼，看到他盯着屏幕，露出痛苦的神色。“_**美丽的**_爱情故事。”

“我了解了，”莱克斯说着，用一只有点发抖的手拿起另一粒爆米花。克拉克漫不经心地想，如果莱克斯不在这里，他会做什么；接管一个小国家？在基因工程的黑暗面取得新进展？毁掉别人的事业？和一个有杀人倾向的黑发美女约会？又吃了一把爆米花，克拉克把这个呼之欲出的问题压了回去。那太愚蠢了。如果莱克斯和某个黑发美女约会，那真的不关克拉克的事。

然而，克拉克总是忍不住忧心忡忡地想着这件事。

“好吧，”灯光亮起，莱克斯说，安保人员蜂拥而至。克拉克把剩下的爆米花紧紧抱在胸前，当其中一个人伸手去拿的时候，他发出一声咆哮。“那故事还挺——有意思。”

克拉克想到桑德拉和她的青梅竹马的恋人紧紧拥抱在一起，偷偷地用空着的手擦了擦眼睛。“我喜欢。”话又说回来，他看了很多Lifetime频道的节目，所以说实话，克拉克知道他没资格评价。

跟着莱克斯走到停在门口的车上，克拉克让莱克斯引导他先进去，舒服地坐在软皮座椅上，莱克斯向司机发出指令。他又拿起一把爆米花，莱克斯向后靠着，看上去——疲惫不堪。

疲惫不堪？

“昨天睡得很晚？”克拉克谨慎地用不咸不淡的语气问。虽然可能还不算太晚，因为克拉克模模糊糊地记得，昨晚在房间里醒来看到莱克斯，坐在床边，半睁着眼睛看着他，脸上的表情让人难以读懂。克拉克不舒服地靠在座位上，肚子上的隆起动了一下，他皱起眉头，偷看了莱克斯一眼。

“文书工作，”莱克斯心不在焉地说，但他的眼睛不由自主地向下一瞥，然后又跳回到克拉克的脸上。

肿块再次移动，克拉克皱起眉头，低头看着。“好吧，怀孕的乐趣变少了。这太——奇怪了。”

在卡修斯的办公室，在浴室，昨晚在床上，都很奇怪，_ 现在 _也一样奇怪，但莱克斯看起来很着迷，一时冲动，就在肿块再次移动的时候，克拉克抓住他的手放到肚子上。

莱克斯往回缩了一下手，接着手掌弯成他身体的形状，克拉克及时抬起头来，看到那双蓝眼睛里闪烁着的好奇的光芒，一些温暖、甜蜜和陌生的东西，让克拉克心头一紧。

他们就这样一直到顶层公寓，克拉克一句话也没说。

* * *

到了第六个月，事情变得如此超现实，以至于克拉克不再大惊小怪，而是顺其自然。

“育婴室，”露易丝难以置信地说，她看着LexCorp的员工把各种各样的设备搬进克拉克卧室旁边的房间，颜料、木头和很多电子设备，这些东西是新生儿可能永远都不会需要的。“什么？你觉得宝宝会住在这里吗？”

莱克斯坐在沙发上，在克拉克旁边，以略高一点的位置俯视她。在克拉克周围有一个她以前用过的十英尺的安全区域。“双亲家庭的统计数字ーー”

“胡说，”露易丝简要地说，她眯起眼睛，看着莱克斯把克拉克的脚放在他的膝盖上，莱克斯表情平静，就像知道他的敌人在他面前一无是处。这样子很性感。克拉克一直这么认为。“你在密谋。”

“我在为我——我们的孩子的未来_**做打算**_，”莱克斯说着，用拇指摩擦着克拉克的脚背。在露易丝还没来得及盯着看完之前，克拉克就趴下来呻吟了，这感觉真好。莱克斯就是这样让他同意这个疯狂的计划的。“安全，”他坚定地说，像是在对股东说教。克拉克打赌露易丝_**爱死**_这个了。“为克拉克提供安全支援。协助照顾婴儿。财务方面——”

露易丝看起来想说点什么，而且可能会很不体面，但是这时卡修斯疲惫不堪地飘了进来。克拉克用一只胳膊肘支起身子，看着露易丝转向他的方向，露出有趣的忧虑表情。

莱克斯得意地笑着，但他的眼睛一直盯着克拉克的脚。

更多的工人过来了，克拉克坐了起来，把脚摆回地板上，差点打中莱克斯的头。克拉克站了起来，小心地注意着他的重心随着肿块的成长而发生的变化，他朝育婴室走去，莱克斯像一个专业观察员一样给他测定步子。朝里面探视，克拉克看到了洁白的墙壁，浅绿色的墙纸正在被贴上去，满是油漆印迹的地板，还有数量让人眼晕的安保线路和笑容，莱克斯的手轻轻地落在他的肩膀上。“我喜欢这里，”克拉克说，然后打了个呵欠，惊讶地发现外面天黑了。

“来吧，我扶你上床睡觉。”

克拉克点点头，已经感觉到了睡意，莱克斯的手轻扣住他的手腕，把他拉到走廊尽头的房间，克拉克注意到不属于他的东西被搬了进来——莱克斯最喜欢的笔记本电脑和莱克斯的鞋子、衬衫，那些东西绝对不属于克拉克肯特的时尚领域，他睡意朦胧地换上了莱克斯在他自己的衣服不再合身时送给他的软法兰绒睡衣。爬上床，克拉克侧着蜷起身子，耐心地等待莱克斯脱掉鞋子，床垫动了动，接着莱克斯的手轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。

克拉克睡眼迷蒙地打着呵欠。“这可不是悄悄的，”他对着枕头低声说，屏住呼吸，莱科斯用灵巧的手指揉着他的尾椎，缓解了疼痛。温暖的呼吸落在他裸露的肩膀上，然后是有点干燥的嘴唇覆上去。

“我也没想悄悄的。”

* * *

两周后，当克拉克走进客厅，发现露易丝和卡修斯在沙发上亲热时，他一言不发地从冰箱里拿出苹果土豆西兰花汁，借助漂浮的力量，回到自己的房间，倒在床上。

克拉克叹了口气，茫然地盯着墙。“好吧。你赢了。”

莱克斯对着代表婴儿的不断长大的肿块露出得意的笑，手在上面温柔地摩挲。“我会收钱的，你知道。”

克拉克扬起眉毛。“我猜到了。”

* * *

分散注意力并没有减缓露易丝的脚步，这让事情变得更加舒适也更加诡异，为了生孩子的奇迹作准备，一个男人给他进行直肠检查，而此人还正在和他的搭档以及前未婚妻发生性关系，是一种新的怪异景象。

幸运的是，卡修斯似乎也同样感到奇怪，他根本没有花时间带着科学家的好奇心深入研究产道在分娩过程中是如何工作的。克拉克坐了起来，尽可能地脱下长袍，试图回忆起那种拥有尊严和个人隐私的感觉，却不知道整个检查过程将会被重复地对妈妈、莱克斯和露易丝一丝不苟地详细描述。

有时候被莱克斯搞大肚子并不是什么好事，这次就是其中之一。“所以？”

卡修斯摘下橡胶手套扔掉，然后转过头若有所思地看着克拉克。“三个星期，左右几天，”他说，“还需要扩张的话。”他肤色黝黑的脸上面露难色，克拉克和卡修斯交换了一个眼神：除非万不得已，否则不要再想扩张。

“没错，”克拉克说着，伸手去拿他的运动裤，这条定制的裤子就是为莱克斯设计西装的那个人做的。它很舒服，有弹性，克拉克发现自己在抚摸自己的大腿。“那么下个星期？”

卡修斯洗完手后摇了摇头。“每隔一天，”他坚定地说。克拉克张开嘴表示抗议，但卡修斯还没说完。“你的怀孕很特殊，我不能完全确定我是对的。如果你不介意的话，我还想在你的妊娠期里活下来。”

克拉克愁眉苦脸地挥了挥手，穿上T恤衫，它现在紧紧地裹着肚子，然后回到楼下，每个人都假装没在屏息等待卡修斯最新一轮“外星人产科医生”的结果。

“三个星期，”克拉克说，好像他不知道他们都是为了预产期建立的赌池而暂停敌对行动似的。克拉克假装看不到他们在争吵，在他坐在巨大的厨房里重新考虑他的生活方向之前，克拉克吃了一些炸鸡和巧克力酱。

他是《星球日报》无限期休假的记者，因为他没法向佩里解释清楚真相同时还不至于羞耻至死。他还个休产假的超级英雄，因为正义联盟不是那种你可以随便离开去生孩子，还不让他们迅速得知一切的组织。

把鸡条蘸在巧克力里，克拉克心事重重地咀嚼着，一只手放在正在踢他的胎儿上，这是他脚踝肿胀和去哪都飘着走的原因，这已经是出于必要而不是有趣了。

“你知道，”克拉克说，感觉手掌被踢了一下，“向你解释性教育将会很有趣。”

一个小小的回踢让克拉克露齿而笑，他心不在焉地摩挲着，吃完了鸡肉，然后把盘子和空的酱汁碗扔到水槽里，回到他的房间，发现莱克斯蜷缩在他的半张床上，膝上放着笔记本电脑，正在策划一些可怕的事情，克拉克可能应该关心这个，但是他真的没心力关心。不知怎的，莱克斯_**拥有**_一半的床，他在这里睡了足够长的时间，他的枕头闻起来就像他。爬上床，克拉克用一只手合起笔记本电脑，倒在莱克斯的膝盖上，无视莱克斯发出的一声惊讶的哽咽，把一个枕头放在他的脑袋底下。

莱克斯慢慢地爱抚着克拉克的后背，克拉克可以感觉到他渴望地盯着自己的笔记本电脑，而莱克斯则假装他一直想停下来给克拉克足够的注意。“如果你再伤我的心，”克拉克闭着眼睛对着枕头说，“我发誓我永远不会原谅你。”

克拉克感觉到嘴唇轻轻拂过他的头发，当莱克斯说话的时候，他的声音如此低沉，克拉克几乎听不到。“我不会的。”

* * *

D日，或更确切地说，卸货日，如此平平无奇地到来了，以至于克拉克几乎感到失望。

破羊水还不算太糟，主要是因为莱克斯，这个在犯罪和商场上中都沉稳冷静的人，在克拉克发现床是湿的之前就开始喊卡修斯了。然后是露易丝和妈妈，在床边心神不宁地走来走去问了更多问题，莱克斯打电话给每一个他能够可靠地胁迫的医疗专家，而多丽丝试图指出莱克斯没穿裤子就在顶层公寓里游荡。

这真的很有趣，当克拉克被领进电梯的时候，他仍然咯咯笑着，在离地面两英尺高的地方漂浮，而妈妈和露易丝发出淡定的声音，假装这一切都很正常。

当克拉克被带到配备齐全的产房时，卡修斯穿戴整齐地等待着他，产房里有令人毛骨悚然的，有时甚至无法辨认的设备。在短短45分钟的分娩过程中，克拉克向莱克斯保证，如果他再想在克拉克因为内啡肽兴奋起来之前碰他的蛋蛋，他就会一把扯掉他的。莱克斯对着一个纸袋猛呼吸，而妈妈则把刚出生的女儿交给克拉克。

她没有头发，露易丝发誓说这证明了她父亲的身份，她有莱克斯的眼睛、下巴和克拉克的嘴，她可能是克拉克一生中见过的最完美的东西。

克拉克恍惚地转过身，莱克斯坐在他身旁的床上，脸色苍白，惊讶异常。克拉克用一根手指触碰她的小脸颊，当他回头望去，莱克斯看起来仿佛目睹了世界新生。

“玛丽安，”他低声说，克拉克靠在他的肩膀上，莱克斯的胳膊紧紧搂着他。让莱克斯抱着她，克拉克想着他的腰围回来了，可以穿牛仔裤，他也再也不用回到安静的公寓了。

他笑着闭上眼睛。“现在还有点早，但是。圣诞快乐。”

_**提示：在她的小隔间里，霍莉克里斯莫斯暗恋着康纳奈特，渴望着与这位难以捉摸的百万富翁一夜激情。所以当康纳在他处女秘书的怀里寻求几个小时的安慰时，她很快就屈服了。 **_（译注：以上是小说《The Boss's Christmas Seduction》的梗概，作者Yvonne Lindsay，出版于2006年10月）

接着，在他们秘密邂逅的几个星期后，霍莉收到了一份令人惊讶的圣诞礼物：她怀孕了。康纳很快表示愿意照顾她，但霍莉知道她过去的丑闻不会允许她接受他的求婚——即使是为了他们的宝宝。


End file.
